Talk:Stomples Day/@comment-24544515-20140416230540
=The Origin of the Cuniculus= (http://everquest.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?quest=5311) This is a seasonal solo task. It begins with Grundle Cogwelder in the Plane of Knowledge (found in the vicinity of the Soulbinder). You say, 'Hail, Grundle Cogwelder' Grundle Cogwelder says 'I don't believe it.' You say, 'You don't believe what?' Grundle Cogwelder says 'The rumor.' You say, 'What rumor?' Grundle Cogwelder says 'The rumor that rabbits come from eggs. We all know that rabbits bear live children, not eggs.' You say, 'Rabbits come from eggs?' Grundle Cogwelder says 'Yes. I am being told that rabbits come from eggs. This cannot be. Can you go investigate this for me?' You say, 'I will investigate' Grundle Cogwelder says 'Thank you. I have seen some interesting eggs here. I have also seen some as you go away from Qeynos toward Rathe Mountains.' You have been assigned the task 'The Origin of the Cuniculus' Grundle Cogwelder wants you to confirm the rumors that bunnies come from eggs. Go find eggs in the Plane of Knowledge and some of the area moving away from Qeynos. ---- Task Steps Collect 1 Toothed Painted Egg(s) 0/1 (ALL) Collect 1 Striped Painted Egg(s) 0/1 (ALL) Collect 1 Wavy Painted Egg(s) 0/1 (ALL) Collect 1 Dotted Painted Egg(s) 0/1 (ALL) Collect 1 Crosshatch Painted Egg(s) 0/1 (ALL) Collect 1 Tiled Painted Egg(s) 0/1 (ALL) Collect 1 Sunburst Painted Egg(s) 0/1 (ALL) Collect 1 Patterned Painted Egg(s) 0/1 (ALL) Deliver 1 Toothed Painted Egg(s) to Grundle Cogswelder 0/1 (Plane of Knowledge) Deliver 1 Striped Painted Egg(s) to Grundle Cogswelder 0/1 (Plane of Knowledge) Deliver 1 Wavy Painted Egg(s) to Grundle Cogswelder 0/1 (Plane of Knowledge) Deliver 1 Dotted Painted Egg(s) to Grundle Cogswelder 0/1 (Plane of Knowledge) Deliver 1 Crosshatch Painted Egg(s) to Grundle Cogswelder 0/1 (Plane of Knowledge) Deliver 1 Tiled Painted Egg(s) to Grundle Cogswelder 0/1 (Plane of Knowledge) Deliver 1 Sunburst Painted Egg(s) to Grundle Cogswelder 0/1 (Plane of Knowledge) Deliver 1 Patterned Painted Egg(s) to Grundle Cogswelder 0/1 (Plane of Knowledge) AAAAAAAA BUNNIES! You say, 'Hail, Grundle Cogwelder' Grundle Cogwelder says 'I did not believe it. But when you gave me those eggs... There were rabbits! Rabbits everywhere!' ---- General Locations Eggs are ground spawns and seem to share spawn tables throughout certain locations in the Plane of Knowledge, Qeynos Hills, South Karana, and West Karana. Confirmed general locations: South Karana - By the entrance to Splitpaw. - In the centaur village. - In the aviak village. Qeynos Hills - Near the entrance to Blackburrow. - Among the northeast ruins. - By the entrance to Surefall Glade. - Outside the hut with Marton Sayer inside it. Plane of Knowledge - In the northwest building to the right of the Rivervale portal stone. - Near the building between the Kaladim and Halas portal stones (on the side of the building facing the circle of NPCs). West Karana - Guard towers. - Barbarian fishing village. - Miller farm fields. ---- Specific Map Locations Known points for your poknowledge.txt map file: P -568.0188, -892.9304, -155.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -632.3289, -901.9395, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -173.5177, -602.8307, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -394.5919, -490.3958, -128.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P 47.0353, 453.6885, -160.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P 172.7457, 45.1612, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P 220.3605, 344.4957, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P 167.8187, 263.8440, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -15.3318, 325.1377, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -149.4933, 459.9066, -156.9958, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P 247.3837, -466.5843, -155.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -379.7898, -832.9164, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -321.5613, -808.0507, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -679.7068, -871.3434, -163.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -49.9028, 6.7618, -39.9980, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -37.8663, 119.7697, -127.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -81.5729, 92.3015, -127.9980, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P 236.7017, 442.4728, -156.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P 4.2837, -468.0670, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -109.8184, -638.9935, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -939.2532, -655.5565, -127.9980, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -1092.3613, -807.3095, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -1033.5286, -877.8698, -159.9979, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -699.3036, -632.5660, -154.8242, 0, 0, 127, 3, EGG P -43.6045, -807.0261, -155.9979, 0, 0, 0, 3, EGG P -35.8983, -802.3923, -155.9979, 0, 0, 240, 3, EGG ---- Reward: Madness of Stomple MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE HEIRLOOM Slot: AMMO Charges: Unlimited Effect: Click me! (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: Instant) Recast Delay: 1800 seconds, Recast Type: -1 WT: 1.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: ALL Race: ALL The effect will sometimes turn you into a white rabbit and sometimes cause baby rabbits to appear around you.